Lily J. Potter
Lily Evans, later known as Lily Potter, was a muggle-born witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she met her future husband James Potter. She is the mother of Harry Potter, and was known to be quite skilled at Potions; she may also have had some skill at Charms since her wand was good for Charm work. During the First War, she, along with her husband, were members of the Order of the Phoenix. Description Lily was a very pretty witch, who had almond-shaped startlingly green eyes, which her son inherited, and long shoulder length dark red hair. Interestingly enough Ginny Weasley who would become Harry's second girlfriend matches this description quite nicely. History Early Life Lily was born to the Evans family; she had a sister named Petunia. Her parents were proud of her the day she got her letter inviting her to attend school at Hogwarts though her sister considered her to be a freak. She was friends at an early age with Severus Snape. Time at School stored in a Pensieve]] At the age of eleven, she attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she was sorted into Gryffindor house. She became quite skilled at potions and perhaps charms, attracting the attention of Professor Slughorn who made her a member of his Slug Club. In her seventh year, she became Head Girl. She once stood up for fellow student Severus Snape when he was being bullied by James Potter, whom she appeared to consider to be an arrogant bully, she had addressed James by his surname and attempted to stop his bulling until Snape called her a mud-blood. Harry would later witness this scene by means of Albus Dumbledore's Pensieve, which Snape was using to store certain memories in while he was teaching Harry Occlumency. During her fifth year, James (who was in the same year as her) had tried to ask her out, though she refused. James's friend Sirius Black latter commented that James could not resist showing off (and making a fool of himself) whenever she was around. She did not however hate James; they had just got off on the wrong foot, and eventually in their seventh year they got together, and later married each other. First War At some point after leaving school, she and James married and had their son Harry who was born on July 31 in 1980. It is not known what careers they took up after leaving school. During the First War, they had defied Lord Voldemort on at least three different occasions, and were members of the Order of the Phoenix. When Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy concerning the downfall of the dark lord, Snape who had overheard part of the prophecy reported what he knew to Voldemort who then went after the Potters. However, Dumbledore had warned them and advised them to go into hiding. They complied putting the Fidelius Charm on their home in Godric's Hollow. However, their Secret-Keeper, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed them telling Voldemort of their whereabouts. On October 31 in 1981, Lord Voldemort came to their house. James fought with him, and told Lily to take their son and go. However, Voldemort had finished with James before she could escape. He offered her the chance to get out of the way, when she refused, he killed her and went after Harry. However, because of her sacrifice, Harry was marked with the protection of love, which spared Harry and temporarily defeated Voldemort. After Death However, that would not be the last Harry would see of his mother as during his first year at Hogwarts when he stumbled upon The Mirror of Erised he saw his mother and father beside him. Then in his third year, whenever he encountered a Dementor he was forced to re-live his mother and father’s deaths. Also in his fourth year while dueling with Voldemort in the Little Hangleton Graveyard when they experienced Priori Incantatem a shade of his mother and father (as well as others Voldemort’s wand had killed) came out of Voldemort's wand and aided Harry in his escape. Then in his Fifth year, he entered Snape's memory of being bullied by James in a Pensive and saw his mother standing up for Snape. Personality Lily was known for being a very kind and gifted witch, she had a habit of seeing the best in others even when they could not see it themselves. Lily in the movies In the films Geraldine Somerville, plays Lily as an adult while she as a teenager is played by Susie Shinner. In the Prisoner of Azkaban film , Remus Lupin mentions Lily had been there for him at a time when no one else was. Trivia *J.K. Rowling has revealed that we will learn something big about Lily in the upcoming Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Potter Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily